Kirsty Branning - List of appearances
Kierston Wareing played Kirsty Branning in 126 episodes from 2012 to 2014. Here is a list of her appearances. Appearances 2012 *Episode 4516 (25th December 2012) *Episode 4517 (26th December 2012) *Episode 4518 (27th December 2012) *Episode 4519 (31st December 2012) 2013 *Episode 4521 (3rd January 2013) *Episode 4522/4523 (4th January 2013) *Episode 4525 (8th January 2013) *Episode 4526 (10th January 2013) *Episode 4527 (11th January 2013) *Episode 4528 (14th January 2013) *Episode 4529 (15th January 2013) *Episode 4530 (17th January 2013) *Episode 4531 (18th January 2013) *Episode 4532 (21st January 2013) *Episode 4533 (22nd January 2013) *Episode 4539 (1st February 2013) *Episode 4540 (4th February 2013) *Episode 4541 (5th February 2013) *Episode 4544 (11th February 2013) *Episode 4545 (12th February 2013) *Episode 4546 (14th February 2013) *Episode 4547 (15th February 2013) *Episode 4548 (18th February 2013) *Episode 4550 (21st February 2013) *Episode 4551 (22nd February 2013) *Episode 4552 (25th February 2013) *Episode 4553 (26th February 2013) *Episode 4561 (11th March 2013) *Episode 4563 (13th March 2013) *Episode 4564 (14th March 2013) *Episode 4565 (18th March 2013) *Episode 4566 (19th March 2013) *Episode 4567 (21st March 2013) *Episode 4568 (22nd March 2013) *Episode 4574 (2nd April 2013) *Episode 4575 (4th April 2013) *Episode 4576 (5th April 2013) *Episode 4577 (8th April 2013) *Episode 4578 (9th April 2013) *Episode 4579 (11th April 2013) *Episode 4580 (12th April 2013) *Episode 4581 (15th April 2013) *Episode 4582 (16th April 2013) *Episode 4583 (18th April 2013) *Episode 4584 (19th April 2013) *Episode 4585 (22nd April 2013) *Episode 4587 (25th April 2013) *Episode 4588 (26th April 2013) *Episode 4594 (7th May 2013) *Episode 4597 (13th May 2013) *Episode 4598 (14th May 2013) *Episode 4602 (21st May 2013) *Episode 4603 (23rd May 2013) *Episode 4604 (24th May 2013) *Episode 4605 (28th May 2013) *Episode 4606 (29th May 2013) *Episode 4607 (30th May 2013) *Episode 4608 (31st May 2013) *Episode 4614 (11th June 2013) *Episode 4615 (13th June 2013) *Episode 4616 (14th June 2013) *Episode 4617 (17th June 2013) *Episode 4619 (20th June 2013) *Episode 4620 (21st June 2013) *Episode 4621 (24th June 2013) *Episode 4622 (25th June 2013) *Episode 4623 (27th June 2013) *Episode 4625 (1st July 2013) *Episode 4626 (2nd July 2013) *Episode 4627 (4th July 2013) *Episode 4629 (8th July 2013) *Episode 4631 (11th July 2013) *Episode 4633 (15th July 2013) *Episode 4634 (16th July 2013) *Episode 4637 (22nd July 2013) *Episode 4638 (23rd July 2013) *Episode 4640 (26th July 2013) *Episode 4643 (1st August 2013) *Episode 4645 (5th August 2013) *Episode 4646 (6th August 2013) *Episode 4647 (8th August 2013) *Episode 4648 (9th August 2013) *Episode 4649 (12th August 2013) *Episode 4650 (13th August 2013) *Episode 4651 (15th August 2013) *Episode 4652 (16th August 2013) *Episode 4653 (19th August 2013) *Episode 4656 (23rd August 2013) *Episode 4661 (2nd September 2013) *Episode 4662 (3rd September 2013) *Episode 4663 (5th September 2013) *Episode 4664 (6th September 2013) *Episode 4665 (9th September 2013) *Episode 4666 (10th September 2013) *Episode 4667 (11th September 2013) *Episode 4668 (12th September 2013) *Episode 4669 (13th September 2013) *Episode 4671 (17th September 2013) *Episode 4673 (19th September 2013) *Episode 4674 (20th September 2013) *Episode 4675 (23rd September 2013) *Episode 4685 (10th October 2013) *Episode 4688 (15th October 2013) *Episode 4689 (17th October 2013) *Episode 4690 (18th October 2013) *Episode 4692 (22nd October 2013) *Episode 4694 (25th October 2013) *Episode 4701 (7th November 2013) *Episode 4702 (8th November 2013) *Episode 4703 (11th November 2013) *Episode 4704 (12th November 2013) *Episode 4705 (14th November 2013) *Episode 4706 (18th November 2013) *Episode 4708 (21st November 2013) *Episode 4709 (22nd November 2013) *Episode 4710 (25th November 2013) *Episode 4711 (26th November 2013) *Episode 4730 (31st December 2013) 2014 *Episode 4731 (1st January 2014) *Episode 4732 (2nd January 2014) *Episode 4734 (6th January 2014) *Episode 4735 (7th January 2014) *Episode 4736 (8th January 2014) *Episode 4737 (9th January 2014) Category:Main Character Appearances Category:Character Appearances